


Death's Little Angel

by vampirerose25



Series: Death's Little Angel. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beta Bobby Singer, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirerose25/pseuds/vampirerose25
Summary: Harry is Bobby's long lost nephew, but he is also a death angel. After he turns 21 he gets a letter in the mail from his mom,saying that Harry has an uncle. He takes off to America to find him, he meets Bobby and the Winchester brothers. Death know their destiny and puts Harry in charge of looking after them.





	1. Birthday Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Death Angels are children of death, they are born with a scythe birth marks. The only way for them to become full angels is after they die. Death angels are stronger than reapers, they reap souls of people that die because of supernatural things and can heal people. James and Lily die due to a car accident and Harry is raised by Sirius and Remus. This is going to be a series. Am also looking for a co writer

I woke up to my bedroom door being pushed opened, my eyes opened to see my papa and dad trying to sneak in.  
"Happy Birthday, pup". Papa says as he flops down onto my bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my papa’s neck while my dad kissed my head.

"Thanks guys, but you both suck at trying to sneak in." I tell them with a laugh, as I pull away from Papa's arms Dad hands me a small box and a white envelope.  
"This is from your mother and father, they wanted you to have it on your 21st birthday." Dad said.

I opened the box revealing a beautiful necklace, picking it up I looked at the pendant, a stag with a white lily between the antlers.  
"Your father had it made after your parents were married." Papa explained.  
I slip it on, as tears start to fall.  
"We'll be waiting downstairs for you, come on Sirius let's give him a moment to read his letter." Dad says as he pull papa out the door.  
Once the door closed I opened and the letter with shaky hands.  
My Dearest Harry,  
If you're reading this then something happened to your father and I. First, Happy 21st Birthday my little Bambi.  
At this point I don't know if you are a death angel yet, If you are then I’m so proud of you. Now, the main reason for this letter is to tell you that I have a brother who lives in America. His name is Robert Singer, but he goes by Bobby. You only met him once when you were a one year old. He cut me out of his life after his wife died. I want you to go meet him and do hide it if your a death angel, he's a hunter. Remember that your father and I love you with all of our hearts.  
With all my love,  
Mom  
I drop the letter in shock, getting out of bed quickly,  
I dressed and hurried down to the kitchen feeling anger course through my veins. Papa and dad are sitting at the table with mugs in their hands.  
"Did you know that I had a bloody uncle that’s still alive!" I scream at them, watching them both go pale.  
My dad answers, "Well yes, we both knew about Bobby. Your mother and him had a falling out after your aunt died."  
I start pacing back and forth, " You both lied to me. I asked you when I was 11 if I had any living family, right before I started at Hogwarts Academy." I tell them in a matter of fact tone.  
The tears start coming up to the surface thinking about all the years I’ve been lied to.  
"We thought it was best by not telling you because he's a hunter." Papa tries to explain to me.  
Seeing red I blow my top and scream.

“That's a bunch of hogwash, you come from a long line of hunters, Papa! And dad does research for them. Hell, I've been on a couple of hunts myself." I yell.  
I take a deep breath,"So, you're going to tell me everything about him and where he lives or I'll find out on my own. And it will be a very long time before I darken the doorstep." I tell them.


	2. Bobby's Guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's POV.

Bobby's POV

 

I'm sitting at my desk trying to research a way to get Dean out of his demon deal.

When I hear a vehicle pull in, I get up walking over to the window to see a red Jeep parked in the yard.  
A loud knock sounds from the front door, I grab my gun and head towards it. I open the door very slowly, revealing a young man, younger than Sam.   
He didn't look like much of a threat standing at 5'4, maybe 130 pounds, with untidy black hair that reached his shoulders, a pale complexion, and eyes a most familiar shade of green.

They looked just like my little sister's eyes.

"Hello, are you Bobby?" He asked with a soft voice and a very heavy British accident.  
"That’s me, who are you, and why the hell are here?" I asked holding my gun tighter.  
"My name is Harry James Potter, my mother was your sister." He answered nervously.  
I’m in shock, at James and Lily funeral Sirius and Remus said they were going to raise the boy.  
I was fine with it, I had no business raising a kid, being a hunter and all.  
"Look you don't know me and probably don't trust me but I’m not a demon or anything." He says like he can tell that I’m questioning if he telling the truth.   
I open the door wider letting him in. He walks across a devil's trap, so I know he's not a demon, leading him to my office.   
I hand him a silver flask filled with holy water and salt. He takes a sip says in the most sarcastic voice "So, me drinking holy water and salt proves that I’m not a demon or any shifter."   
I shake my head and tell him "How, how, do I know you're really Lily son? ‘cause the last I checked Sirius and Remus didn't know about hunters, supernatural creatures, and neither did your mother."  
I watched as Harry rolled his eyes, and answered "Oh no, papa is a Black, he comes from a long line of hunters and mom knew you are a hunter. Hell, I've hunted a couple of times. Here’s a letter from my mom." he hands me the letter telling me he'll wait outside as I read it.   
I look at the letter when I hear the door close. Opening the letter recognizing my sister’s handwriting.  
Dear Bobby  
If you're reading this it means I’m gone from this world.  
My only two regrets are not watching Harry grow up and not trying harder to help when you shut everyone out. Also if you're reading this it means Harry has personally hand-delivered it to you. Please, get to know your nephew there are things you don't know. I know your a hunter and what really happened to Karen. Harry was born with a scythe birth mark, I know you know what it means. He is or will become a death angel. Please, help him big brother.  
Love your Lilypad.  
Taking a deep breath I look down at the picture that came with her letter. It was of me holding baby Harry and Lily sitting right next to me, that was the last time I ever saw her.  
I walk to the door, opening it to find Harry sitting on my front porch. "Come on in so we can talk." 

He gets up and follows me into the house. I walk into the kitchen heading for the fridge to grab two beers. "You’re 21 now, aren’t you?" I asked him, he nods yes.  
"In your mom's letter she wrote that you might be Death Angel, so, are you?" I watch as takes a drink from his beer and answers "yes I am, no i'm not ready to talk about how I died."

"Alright, well I’m more than happy to have you stay here, I have a pair of brothers that come here often, Dean and Sam Winchester" I say to Harry.   
He smiled "I know all about the Winchester’s. Maybe you can tell me how the bloody gates to hell were opened? He asked.   
I down the rest of my beer. This was going to be a long night.


	3. The brothers meet an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV. Harry been at Bobby's for two weeks.

Sam POV. Harry’s been at Bobby's for two weeks.

I woke up to Dean's voice "I wonder who's here?” I sat up and saw a red jeep outside of Bobby's house.  
"I don't know, maybe another hunter is here.” We both climbed out of the car and headed up to the house, Bobby opens the door letting us in.  
"How are you boys doing?" Bobby asks as we walk in to Bobby's den. "We doing as alright.” I answered

"Before you ask about the jeep. Do you remember how I told you boys that I had a little sister? Well, her son tracked me down. He's been here about two weeks.” Bobby explained to us.  
I’m happy for Bobby, family means the world to him. Dean looks at Bobby "Cool aren't you worry about him finding out that your a hunter?" Dean asked.  
Bobby shakes his head. "Don't have to worry about because he's a hunter himself." He answered.  
Next thing I know a new voice calls out to Bobby. "Hey uncle Bobby who's Impala is park outside?" I turn around and feel all the air leave my lungs, I’m pretty sure that there was an angel standing in front of me.  
When Bobby said his nephew was here this is not what I pictured him to look like.  
He's beautiful with pale skin, untidy black hair that reaches his shoulders, a heart shape face, lips with a prominent cupid’s bow, and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He is wearing tight jeans that hug his hips and a red shirt. As he walks closer I notice how short he is, his head looked like it only comes up to my chin.  
"Harry, I would like you to meet Dean and Sam, boys this is my nephew Harry.” Bobby said. 

Harry smiled, "It's nice to meet you both uncle Bobby has told me a lot about you two."  
God, even his voice was beautiful!

I need to stop right now, I’m pretty sure Bobby will put a bullet in my ass for checking Harry out.  
I walk up to him shaking his hand I notice two things; one, his hands are so much smaller than mine and two, he’s an omega.

“Nice to meet you too." I say quickly. Dean does the same, I can tell he’s noticed that Harry is a omega when his eyes go big. "Nice to meet you, and the Impala is my baby." Dean says.  
"Hey Harry can you up to your room to get your book for me?" He nodes and walks by me.  
"What I’m about to tell you will not leave this house, you understand. Harry is a death angel." Bobby says quickly.  
We're both shocked. "I read about them in dad's journal their like reapers but only collect the souls of people who were killed by anything supernatural." Bobby nods.

Dean speaks next "I meet one when I was working on a case with dad, hunting a werewolf. Hunters don't mind them because their are helpful, the one I talk to said the only way for them to become one is if something kills them."  
We hear a small popping sound behind us. Both Dean and I go for our guns, turning a round we see Harry standing there with the book. "Wow, put those bloody things away. I forget how jumpy some hunters are." He say quickly as he walks over to Bobby.  
"I have a job for you guys, I want you to take Harry with you so he can learn the ropes of hunting over here." Bobby says with a tone that leaves no room for argument.  
Dean answered Bobby first "Sure, I don't mind showing short stuff the ropes." Harry rolls his eyes and walk to the kitchen calling back to us "We can leave tomorrow, would you guys like some dinner I made homemade lasagna and apple pie."  
Dean makes a beeline to the kitchen, Bobby and I following behind him.  
About 45 minutes later we're digging in to the pie. Dean moans out “I've found my new best friend, this is the best pie I've ever had."  
I had to agree with him, this is one of the best meals we've had in a long time. I watch as Harry blushes bright red. "Don't worry about cleaning up, all of you should go to bed." Bobby orders.  
We all head to bed. As I lay down all I can think is “I’m in so much trouble.”


	4. The Return of a unwanted friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Pov.  
> Episode Fresh Blood.

After a long shower I headed downstairs to find Sammy standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Harry, I could tell that he had a crush on him, and I can admit that Bobby's nephew is pretty damn hot.  
I think I should play matchmaker with them, that way Sam will have someone once I'm gone.   
As I walk in to the kitchen I give Sam a push. "Morning everyone!" I say as loud as possible.   
Bobby turns and glares at me. Shit, I forgot he's not a morning person.   
Harry turns away from the stove smiling,"Good morning Dean and Sam" he says as he fills three plates up with food.  
I walk to the coffee pot making two cups, for myself and Sam.   
Harry hands us plates filled with bacon, pancakes and eggs. Sam tells him that it looks great. After we sit down Sam asks Bobby what he's reading. “It's a book that Harry has written about monsters he's hunted or seen." He say as he lays it down so we can see.  
I see a hand drawing picture of a ugly monster on top of the page with the drawing it says “leprechauns”.  
I nearly choke on my eggs asking Harry "Leprechauns are real?” He nods his head yes.  
"Oh yes, and they're nasty little wankers, nothing like the little men in green suits or the ones from the horror movies. If you have a bad luck and come across one wearing anything gold they will kill you and take it." Harry explains.  
"Are they only in Ireland, and how do you kill one?" Sam asked. "Well the ironic part is that you have to stake it through the heart with a pure gold spike and believe me it's not easy, I have the scars to prove it." Harry answered standing up and lifting his shirt to show five claw like scars.  
I could see Sam practically drooling over him, so I kick him under the table. I really don't want Bobby shooting Sam full of rock salt.  
After breakfast Sam and I went to the car making sure we had everything. "So my baby brother has a crush like a 12 year old girl." I tease him.  
Sammy flipped me the bird, which fair enough. Then Bobby and Harry walk out of the house, "Alrighty be careful and watch out for each other.” Bobby tells us as we get in the car.   
"We're always careful Bobby" I yell pulling away. I’m pretty sure I hear Bobby calling us idjiots as I drive off.

 

(Skip to them hunting the first vampire) 

 

As we turn a corner I see a pool of blood next to the dumpster, rushing around it we see a man on the ground with blood coming from his neck.  
"Hey, don't worry we're going to get you help, okay." Sam tells the poor dude. "Where is she?" I ask him.   
He points down the alley. I start walking towards with Harry following after me. I cut my arm deep enough to draw blood and entice the vampire. 

"Have you lost your ever-loving mind Dean?" Harry says like I'm crazy. "Smell that! Come and get it." I yell. We both see the female vampire walk out. "That's right come on I smell good don't I? I taste even better" I taunt the vampire.   
She runs at us knock me on ass and jumps on Harry. As they fight the bitch gets the upper hand and shoves Harry into the wall going for his neck.  
Getting up fast I rushed over and inject dead man's blood in her, she goes down like a rock.  
"Shit are you are right? And why in the hell did she go after you when I was the one bleeding?” I asked him. Just then Sam comes around the corner. 

"I'm fine and why she went after me that's for another time." He says with a tone that lets me know it's not up for discussion. 

 

(Skip to when they run in to Gordon)

 

We turn a corner chasing after Dixon only to stop in our tracks, standing there are Gordon and Kubrick, with their guns and shooting. Harry pushes us behind a car and puts both hands on my arm and Sam’s, then I feel like I'm being sucked through a straw. When I open my eyes we're back in the hotel.  
"Thank you for that Harry" Sam tells him. 

"A little more warning next time man" I yell at him feeling a little sick.

"I was trying to save your life you bloody wanker, next time I'll just let them shoot you."He yells back at me. Something hits me like a cold bucket of water, I pull out my phone then call Bela. She tells me that she's the one that told Gordon where we were.   
I tell her that I'm going to kill her the next time I see her and end the call.   
I grab my knife and start sharpening it.

"Dean the vampire is still out there" Harry says "tell me something I don't know.” I grumble.

"First things first, when we find Gordon or he finds us we have to kill him, he's not leaving us a whole lot of options." I look over at Sam.   
"I know we have to kill him" he says like it's nothing. I'm a little shocked Sam has always been against killing humans. "Really just like that? I thought you would be like no we can't he's human it's wrong." I asked him. "No, I'm done Gordon's not going to stop until we're dead or until he is". I look over at Harry, he’s been awfully quiet.   
He just shrugged his shoulders. My phone starts ringing it's Bela, she tells me where to find him and we go. 

 

(Skip traveling)

 

We get to the warehouse and find Dixon on his knees in front of two female bodies missing their heads.   
He tells us to kill him as I talk to him Sam's voice calls out.  
"Dean the heads weren't cut off it was ripped off with someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" He asked.  
Dixon tells us that he turned him. I'm so pissed off that I give him what he's been asking for and kill him.

"Harry do your thing and get Sam back to the hotel." I order.   
Before Sam can say anything they're gone.

 

(Back at the Hotel)

 

When I walk in the room I see you Sam but not Harry. Before I can ask Harry appears in front of us."Sorry, I had to take care of a soul, the other guy Gordon was with is dead. I'm pretty sure he killed him.” 

My phone rings, it's Gordon saying if we don't show up at the warehouse he will kill an innocent woman.   
We walk-in knowing it's probably a trap. Before I know it everything goes to hell, Sam and Harry are missing, and the woman is a vampire so I pull out the colt and shoot her. I bust in the other room just in time to see Harry chopping off Gordon’s head.   
Before anyone could say anything Harry’s phone rings, I can tell it's not good because he's getting paler as the other person speaks.  
"I have to go right now I'll explain everything to you back at uncle Bobby's place." He says before he disappears. 

Sam and I look at each other. "You can call Bobby and tell him Harry is gone and we don't know what the hell happen."   
I walk out of the room hearing Sammy say shit. I would really hate to be him right now.


	5. Harry's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV.  
> Episode Dream a little dream of me.

Harry's POV.  
Episode Dream a little dream of me.

I popped into Uncle Bobby's yard to see his truck gone. I pulled out my phone and called him.  
A woman picks up telling me that she a housekeeper at a hotel and she had to call 911 because Uncle Bobby wouldn't wake up.  
She tells me what hospital he was admitted to. I hang up and try to calm myself down before I apparate to the hospital.  
The doctor says they have no clue why he's in a coma. Walking into my uncle's room I feel like my world is about to fall apart, I touch his head thinking I can heal him but nothing happens.  
Sitting down I call Dean after two rings he answers, I quickly explain everything and he tells me they're on their way.

 

(Skip to them showing up)

 

The door opens and I see Dean and Sam come in, I know I look like hell and I still have tears in my eyes. Sam comes over wrapping his arms around me, at that point I break down and cry more.  
"It's going to be okay Harry I promise we'll find a way to save Bobby." Sam tells me as I try to ignore how right feels to be in his arms.  
As we move away from each other Dean glares at me and starts yelling,"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for a month with no phone call. Maybe if you were with Bobby he wouldn't be lying here in the hospital."  
That's all I can take, I balled up my fist and nailed him in the jaw hard enough to knock him down.  
"You can go to hell you bloody wanker, I had something to deal with and even if I was here it doesn't mean he wouldn't still be right here." I yell back to him as Sam gets between us and Dean picks himself up off the floor. 

"I’m going to Uncle Bobby's hotel room to look for clues, you can meet me there if you want. But if you ever talk to me like that again I promise I will not have any problem knocking you on your arse, Dean Winchester.” I say before disappearing.

 

Sam's POV  
We both enter Bobby's room to find Harry sitting next to Bobby. I walk over pulling him into my arms telling him that we’ll save Bobby.  
At the same time feeling bad because having Harry in my arms feels better than having Jess in my arms did.  
I didn't even notice Dean yelling at Harry until he blames Harry for Bobby being in the hospital. Before I knew it Harry knocked Dean on his ass.  
I get between them pissed at my brother, then Harry tells Dean off and leaves. "You better apologize to him before Bobby wakes up or I'm going to tell him what you said and I'm pretty sure Bobby will shoot you." I tell Dean as I give Bobby one last look before I leave.

 

(Dean's POV)  
We pull up to the hotel then get out and head to Bobby's room.

"Look Sam I regret saying those things Harry and I am going to apologize to him." Sam just looks at me before opening the door. Harry is sitting at the table looking at papers.  
"He was working a job here dealing with a doctor, who died a sleep-related death. I've already gone to his office and found out that the doctor was working a secret sleep study, I'm about to go talk to someone named Jeremy who was one of the doctor’s patients." Harry explains.  
"I’m going with you, Sam can go through more paperwork." I tell Harry as we both walk out.  
When we get closer to the guy's place I finally speak,"Look Harry, I'm really sorry for what I said it's just Bobby is like a father to us and we don't want to lose him.”

"It's fine Dean, I understand." Harry tells me. I really like Harry he's become a good friend and he saved Sam's life.  
We talk to Jeremy, he tells us everything he knows, I go to finish my beer he gave me but Harry steals the rest of it.

 

(Skip to them saving Bobby)

 

Bobby's POV  
I jerk myself awake,"Uncle Bobby!" Harry says, he throws his arms around my neck.  
I'm normally not a touchy-feely kind of guy but I’m happy he's back. Before I can ask him what the hell happened the doctor walks in.  
I tell the boys everything I know about Jeremy. Harry and Dean tell us that they drank a beer with him too.  
Sam starts to tell them off when Harry interrupts him,“Will you shut the hell up Sam, it's bad enough we have a Freddy Krueger wanna be coming after us. We don't need you to talk into us like we’re children." Harry snaps.

 

Sam's POV  
Dean, Harry, and I are driving around trying to find Jeremy, when Dean finally has it and pulls over to sleep, I also fall asleep while Harry keeps watch.  
As I enter Dean's dream I see him chasing two kids that look like Harry and myself. Before I can ask Dean, he's gone.

 

(Skip to ending where they find out Bela took the cult)

 

We're putting our things in our vehicles when I noticed Harry yawning,"How long has it been since you slept?" I ask him.  
Bobby and Dean turn looking at us. "It's been a week.” Harry answered. As he goes to walk around me, I see his legs go out from under him as he passes out.  
I catch him before he hits the ground."Put him in your car and meet me back at my place so I can kick his ass." Bobby ordered me.  
Doing what I’m told I hear Dean say he would really hate to be Harry when he wakes up. We start driving I look back to where Harry sleeping thinking about what I’d seen in Dean's dream.


	6. Harry spills the beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tell everyone what happened to him and why you left.

Harry's POV)

I wake up to find myself in Uncle Bobby's house, the last thing I remember was telling Sam how long it's been since I slept. I pull myself out of bed still feeling off and head down to the kitchen, knowing it's time to explain everything, but hoping I have more time before I'm cornered. I go pour myself a cup of coffee. 

"So Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up." Dean's voice calls out from the table.

I sit down next to him,"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"Two days, why in the hell didn't you tell anyone you hadn’t slept?" Uncle Bobby asked as he and Sam entered the kitchen. Bloody hell he sounds pissed off, I started to think that maybe I should pop back to my room.

"Don't even think about leaving, it's time for you to sit your ass down and tell us where you've been for the last month." he orders.

"First, I need to tell you how I became a Death Angel, I was on a hunt with one of my mates I from school, Cedric. We were working a simple salt and burn job in a old house, thinking about it I should of seen the signs that something was wrong with him. I just got done burning the bones when Cedric attacked me, his eyes were black, that’s why I hate demon so much. Before I knew it he was stabbing me in the chest, I could feel myself dying." I tell them, I watch them all go pale.

 

(Bobby's POV)  
I feel white hot anger run through my veins, I wanted nothing more then to hunt down the son of a bitch that killed my nephew. I knew that Harry died because of something supernatural, but to know that a black eye bitch was wearing his friend's meat suit, god the pain alone to be killed by someone Harry knew pissed me off to no end. 

 

(Dean's POV)  
I’m shocked, I look over to Bobby he looks ready to track down the SOB. I can't blame him when that asshole killed Sam I was ready to rip his heart out. I’m going to help Bobby hunt that demon down. Harry has become like a little brother to me already. I just wish I had more time with Harry, to get to know him better.

 

(Sam's POV)  
I feel anger that I can't really understand, the thought of anyone hurting Harry makes me feel so mad. 

"The reason why I left was because some hunters I know found Cedric. We sent the demon back to hell, but it took Cedric's life with it. I stayed in London trying to help his family deal with his death." Harry tells us as he starts to cry. Bobby gets up and pulls Harry into a hug.

"I’m so sorry Harry, but what happened to you and your friend wasn't your fault, demons are sneaky snakes and can fool the most seasoned hunters." He tells Harry. I want nothing more than to take Harry into my arms and make sure no one can hurt him again.

 

(Harry's POV)  
I’m crying on my uncle's shoulder, it feels so good to tell someone what happened to me. 

"Your not leaving this house until I know you're well rested, your lucky that you’re an angel Harry, otherwise you be in the hospital." My uncle tells me. I pull away from him and smile. I look at Dean and Sam, they’ve become so important to me. Dean's like a older brother to me and I’m finding myself falling for Sam and it scares me.


	7. Trap Like Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Jus In Bello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Geeky221b for editing .

Dean's Pov

Running to the impound yard with the keys all I can think is how fucked we are.  
As I start to unlock the gate I feel something grab me. I spin around ready to fight when I see Harry standing there, "Harry what the hell dude are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yell at him.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I was here collecting souls when I saw you, but now I can't leave I'm being blocked by something.” He says quicky. 

I open the gate and head to my car, "Shit, well at least we have some help then." I said to him.

I fill my bag with all the things I think we'll need. "Dean, hurry up there’s a demon storm coming." Harry yells to me. 

I toss a bag at him as we both run, just making it in time. I run to where everyone is and toss Sammy his gun and give Harry one. The whole place goes dark and shakes. Before we know it the lights are back on.

Sam's Pov  
I turn around to ask if everyone's ok when I see Harry standing next to Dean. I walk up to him and pull him into a hug, I feel myself calm down as I breath in Harry scent.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask his as we pull apart.  
I can the others looking at Harry with judgment. "It's ok guys he's a hunter like us." Dean said.  
“I was working a job here when I saw Dean, and before you ask I can't get us out of here I'm pretty sure the demons are blocking me." Harry whisper to me, looking into his eyes I can tell he's feeling useless so I take his hand into mine. 

“It's okay Harry, I’m just happy you're here." I tell him  
I notice he's burning up. Pulling him away from the others I ask, "What wrong with you?" I'm scared something is really wrong with him.

"It's because of all the demons, I've never been around this many demons and I'm still new as an angel and I don't have all my powers yet." Harry tells me just then we hear glass breaking I run into the other room to see Ruby trapped in a devil trap, I let her out and we go back to the main room. "Well, well, well, looks like you boys have a pet angel." Ruby say as soon as she see Harry, he bring up his gun.

"It's better than being hell's bitch.” He says.

Ruby tells us everything and Dean looks pissed. Ruby says there’s a spell she can do to get us out of here but we need a virgin.

I "Nobody's a virgin." Dean anwer her sarcastically. She just rolls her eyes and looks at Nancy and Harry who both turn bright red. I'm shocked there’s no way Harry has never done it. 

"NO..no way, you're both kidding me right now, right?” Deans ask in shock

"What it's a choice okay." Nancy answered. 

Dean’s about to open his mouth when Harry cuts him off. "Yes I'm a virgin so shut the bloody hell up Dean and no you’re not doing that spell you black eye bitch because it calls for a sacrifice.” I just sat there ready to do Ruby’s spell when Dean pulls me into a office.

Harry pov  
I can't believe Sam was even thinking about letting that demon do that, maybe he's not the kind of alpha I thought he was, the only good thing was when that the black eye bitch left.  
We all get ready for Dean's crazy plan. Sam walk up to me. "Are you mad at me or something?" he asked. 

I Turn and glared at him. "YES...I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT DEMONS." I scream at him. I move away from him as I feel the tears coming. Everything is spinning and going black as the doors are opened.

Dean's Pov  
I can't believe my plan worked. I look over to check on Sam and Harry, I see Harry laying on the floor and my heart drops, I run over and see that he's breathing and pick him up as Sam comes over to us. Henriksen tells us he's going to fake our deaths.  
(skip to hotel)  
I lay Harry down on one of the beds, "Sammy you need to get your head out of your ass and stop keeping things from me and pushing Harry away.” Before Sam can say anything Ruby comes in and tells us to turn the TV on. I can't believe they’re all dead, I can feel the guilt eating me alive.


	8. Jealousy

Sam's Pov  
I woke to see someone standing over Harry's bed.I go for my gun when Dean's vocie calls out.  
"Tyler is that you? It's okay Sammy this is the death angel I told you that help dad and me."   
The guy bends over and picks Harry up." What the hell are you doing? I yell at the other angel.  
"I'm taking him to his uncle, he coming in to his full death angel power and needs his sleep.He sneers. I'm pissed I don't like another alpha having his hand on Harry. I notic harry waking up some, he opens his eyes some and looks up at Tyler and cuddles up closer to him. Then they gone. I feel my anger double. SKIP TO DEAN AND SAM DRIVING TO BOBBY'S.  
Dean's Pov  
"What the hell was that about, is Harry seeing that guy? Sam rants for the 100th time in the last two hours. It's cute how jealous Sammy is, it's time to push thing a head.  
"Well I don't see the issue Harry hot so of corse someone thinks he'll be a great mate and Harry needs someone that can understand him." I tell him. I can tell that Sammy pissed because he looks ready to kill something. We're almost to Bobby's place so I pull over and look at him. " Look Sam I know you have feels for Harry, but dude you're chaning and not in a good way. Plus your not Harry favor person right now. So pull your head out of your ass and tell him you love him before someone else gets him first. I turn around and drive.  
Sam's Pov.  
When we get to the house I see something that makes me see red as soon as I enter the house. The other death angel has his hands all over Harry. They don't notice us, I watch as Harry kisses Tyler on the cheek before the other angel leave. "Hi Dean and Sam.'Harry says to us. Dean walks over to him. "How are you feeling short stuff? Harry smiles at him and two black wings come out. "Beautiful." I think, but I must of said it out load because Dean is smirking at me and Harry blushing bright red." I'm going to go look for Bobby, you kids go have some fun." Dean says as he leaves the room. I'm about to try to say something to Harry when he cuts me off. "I don't want to hear it Sam I can't even look at you right now. You were going to go with that black eye bitch's plan." I know he's pissed at me. "I was trying to save everyone, but it does'nt matter they all gone." I say to him. At this point we're right in front of each other. "Your changing and not in a good way and I see you getting worse once Dean's gone." He says as he goes to leave the room I grab his arm, at this point I'm mad. "You know nothing, Dean is all I have left." I yell at him. "No you have uncle Bobby and you have me Sam. We don't want to lose Dean. Dean like a brother to me and you I thought...." He trails off, before I know it Harry grabs my shirt and pulls me down. I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. I kiss him back " I care about you Sam, But your going down a road I can't follow and it breaks my heart." He whisper as he pulls away I see a tear fall and then he's gone. I look around to find Bobby standing there. " You hurt him Sam I well put a couple of rounds of salt rock in your ass." he tells me. Shit i'm so dead.


End file.
